Episode 8450 (18th April 2019)
Plot It's the day of Matty's operation. Cain offers to accompany Moira to the hospital for support but an irritable Moira orders him not to come. Paddy writes a speech for the beer garden opening. In the café, Sam invites Harriet and Dawn along to the beer garden opening but an on-edge Harriet isn't in the mood. Anaesthetist Dr Gibson performs Matty's final checks. The puppeteer has called in sick so Charity tries to rope Aaron and Robert into standing in for him but they refuse. Aiesha appears in the pub and tells Priya, Leyla and Tracy that she could get them on the VIP guest list to see a popular DJ. Leyla and Tracy are impressed although Priya is put out by her new step-sister's instant popularity with her friends. Paddy goes through his speech with Bear. He begins to cry when he mentions Grace but Bear has no idea how to comfort his long-lost son. Before Matty is wheeled into surgery, he tells Moira that he loves her. Once Matty is away, Moira snaps at Victoria and tells her if anything goes wrong, she'll never forgive her as she encouraged Matty to have this operation. Victoria insists she's worried too, although Moira tells Victoria she doesn't have has a clue about how she's feeling. Moira recalls finding Holly dead. Victoria reminds Moira that this is a completely different situation. Moira knows that but she still feels like she won't be able to breathe until she knows Matty is safe. Victoria hugs Moira. Dawn meets Will and tells him she isn't sure she can carry on with the terror campaign. To keep his daughter onside, Will tells Dawn that Harriet could've adopted her but she didn't want her. Debbie is surprised that Cain isn't at the hospital supporting Moira. Cain explains Moira doesn't want him there. Debbie recalls she said that too when Sarah was in hospital but she was glad when he came. Dawn asks Will how this ends. Will states it ends badly for Harriet. Things continue to be awkward between Dan and Kerry. When Dan takes Amelia for a smoothie, Amy again warns Kerry that the longer they avoid telling Amelia about the split, the worse it'll be. Moira apologises to Victoria. She explains seeing Matty being wheeled off was harder than she was expected as it was a bit like saying goodbye to Hannah. Priya accuses Aiesha of trying to steal her friends. When Aiesha laughs, Priya loses it with her step-sister which leaves Aiesha on the verge of tears. Paddy puts the final touches to Grace's Garden ahead of the beer garden opening. At the same time, Charity desperately tries to find someone to step into the puppeteer's shoes. Moira is delighted when Cain appears at the hospital. Moments later, hospital staff rush into theatre. Cain urges Moira not to jump to conclusions but Moira is convinced something bad has happened to Matty. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Dr Gibson - Daisy Ashford *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Butlers Farm - Cain and Moira's bedroom and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and beer garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Matty's room, day room and corridor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Riverbank Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes